Naruto Satsuriku
by BioVenom
Summary: Naruto a ten year old boy that was sealed with the demon Kyuubi ten years ago haunts him in his dream and after his personality and his looks change more and more into the fox and while it happened Sasuke went to suspicious about it and got hurt from the fox and now has demon chakra in him what will happen to both of them will they control the powers of the demons Kyuubi and Biuku
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

_**Naruto Satsuriku**_

_**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**_

_**Naruto awoke in a foggy black mist of his mind. Until a light starts to show in the distance and he starts to follow it. When he starts to get closer and closer to it the light suddenly turned bloody red and formed a fox like figure. Naruto took a step back away from the figure and suddenly he saw behind it nine tails appeared at the back of the figure. Then the figure starts to form into a fox with red fur and blood red eyes so Naruto starts running. **_

_**But it was useless because he felt like his body was slowing down and the fox got closer and closer to him. He was frightened from the sight trying to reach in his pouch to grab a kunai. But as soon as he found a kunai it suddenly starts to melt and burn in his hand so he let it go. Then the fox finally got close to him and put his jaws by his face until he woke up and found himself in his room in his pajamas.**_

"_**Oh, it was just a dream." Naruto said sweating. Then Naruto got out of his bed and took a shower. While in the shower Naruto was still thinking about the dream he just had. "What was that about the fox what is it?" Then he turned off the water of the shower and grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower and starts drying his hair and body and grabbed his orange suit and went out of the door and went to get some ramen at his favorite place (Ramen Ichiraku) and sat down at the table looking at the man that makes the ramen. **_

"_**Hey Naruto how are you?" The man said looking at Naruto Then Naruto looked up at the man with a grin on his face tapping the table. The man was worried to see Naruto like this so he starts making him his favorite type of ramen and handed it over to Naruto. "Here Naruto you can have this one 20% off what's wrong Naruto usually your in a good mood what's wrong? The man said in worried.**_

"_**Well I had a dream, a dream where a wake up in a strange black fog with only one light in front of you."Naruto said. Then the man starts looking at him with a curious face. Then he starts sitting by Naruto and scooted the ramen closer to Naruto.**_

"_**Come on Naruto, you should eat, now tell me more about this dream of yours." The man said to Naruto. Then Naruto grabbed the bowl of ramen and grabbed his chopsticks and starts eating.**_

"_**Thanks Iruka." Naruto said with a little smile on his face. So Naruto starts telling more of the dream to Iruka and Iruka was sitting there still curious. "Ok so I started to follow the light but then, I don't know why but the light suddenly turned red and formed a fox like figure with nine tails." Then Iruka starts having a scared and worried face. "And then the fox forms into a fox with red fur and blood red eyes and I tried to run but I could barely run so I tried to grab a kunai but then the kunai melted out of my hand and the fox was right behind me and then that's it." Naruto finally finished. Then Iruka tries to pull himself together and hold the boy around his arm.**_

"_**Well was there anything else?" Iruka said to Naruto. Then Naruto looked down and shooked his head.**_

"_**No nothing just ended like that." Naruto said to Iruka making him worry more about him.**_

"_**Im so sorry Naruto I wish I could help you." Iruka said. Then Naruto starts eating more of his ramen and finished it and starts looking at Iruka.**_

"_**It's okay Iruka I will be fine." Naruto answers with a quiet voice. Then from behind them came Sasuke and Sakura with angry faces.**_

"_**Naruto!" Sasuke yells. From the impact of the yell has nearly flipped Naruto out of his seat. "Your late!" Sasuke yells more. So Naruto turns his head with shock.**_

"_**From, what?" Naruto said. Then Sakura ran to Naruto and punch him in the face onto the counter with Iruka still there with a scared face.**_

"_**Dweeb did you actually forgot about our training." Sasuke said with a smirk. Then Naruto suddenly got his head up a little bit and remembered about their sensei saying that.**_

"_**Oh man!" Naruto said while he painfully getting up. When he finally got up he walks to Sasuke still with the smirk on his face. Then when Naruto saw he was still smirking he clutched his hand and starts growling at him.**_

"_**What's with your face?" Naruto answered with a bad mood. Then Sasuke smirked more at Naruto,**_

"_**Look at you, did you woke up at the wrong side of the bed or is it just you?" Sasuke questioned. Then suddenly Naruto starts charging at Sasuke and pulled out a kunai and was about to stab him until Sakura punched him at the side of his face and the impact forced his body to fly sideways and hit the ground. **_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you Naruto, you were about to try to kill Sasuke your own teammate." Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto there was on the ground trying to get up and growls at Sakura. **_

"_**How can I not he always call me dweeb." Naruto forcefully said at Sakura. Then Sakura had a terrified face to Naruto.**_

"_**That doesn't mean you haft to kill him." Sakura yelled at Naruto. Then Naruto got up and realized what he was doing. **_

"_**I, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I don't know what I was doing I'm sorry." Naruto tried to apologize. **_

"_**Well whatever he sometimes do this lets just go." Sasuke lie to Sakura. Then Sakura was in shock on what Sasuke said and put her hand on her arm.**_

"_**He does wow you really have problems you two." Sakura said. Then they all went and got to training with their sensei Kakashi. When they got there Naruto saw that Kakashi was holding two bells in his hand.**_

"_**What're tough's for?" Naruto said with a confused face. Then Kakashi starts to hold them up to the team. **_

"_**If you want to know this is your next training in this one you got to get these bells before sunset one and the one without a bell well they will get tied other there and won't get lunch." Kakashi explained to the team. Naruto was nervous of this training because he knew if he can't grab one of the bells he will be starving and tied on the log watching them eat. So as soon as they start Naruto charged at Kakashi with full force but as soon as he tries to hit him he suddenly disappeared and ended up behind him.  
**_

"_**You haft to try better to get these bells." Kakashi said making Naruto mad. Sasuke thou was hiding in a tree waiting for his chance to use his technique. Then when it was Sasuke's chance he use his fireball jutsu at Kakashi. When Kakashi was about to dodge the fire burn throu the string that hold the bells and the bells feld to the ground and Sasuke grabbed one of them. When Naruto noticed one of the bells rolling he ran to it and tries to grab it until Sakura landed a punch on Naruto and grabbed the bell.**_

"_**Ha ha you couldn't get this bell ha ha ha!" Sakura there mocking Naruto. Then Naruto starts grinding his teeth and suddenly ran at Sakura and knock her on the ground and grabbed the bell.**_

_**Okay lets skip this training parts its going to take to long.**_

_**The sun was setting and Naruto and Sasuke had the bell and Sakura didn't. Then suddenly Sakura was after Naruto's bell but couldn't keep up. She had a plan and used a shadow clone jutsu and made a copy of herself and kept it behind Naruto to confuse him and Sakura was speeding to Naruto being hidden by the trees. Then Sakura shot herself out of the tree and punched Naruto at the face and knocking him through three trees leaving the bell by Sakura. "Oh look its sunset I guess no lunch for you." Sakura said. Then Kakashi called them for lunch and Naruto was tied to the log growling at Sakura. **_

"_**This is not fair I had it seconds before Sakura I should have that lunch not her!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. Then Kakashi looked down at Naruto. Then without guessing Sasuke gave Naruto some of his food. "Wow why Sasuke I tried to kill you earlier how could you do this for me?" Naruto questioned. Then Sasuke pulled back the food.**_

"_**I guess you don't want any."Sasuke said.**_

"_**I do want it!" Naruto whines at Sasuke. Then he pulls the food to Naruto feeding him the food. At the end of the day Naruto went home sound asleep in his bed. While he was sleeping he felt funny his body was feeling hot and his eyes was tingling. **_

_**Then when he wasn't noticing his hair suddenly turned blazing red and his eyes turned blood red with a sharp like pupil. When he finally noticed something not right he turned on the light and went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. In the mirror his hair wasn't blond anymore it was red and his eyes looked like the foxes eyes from his dream. Then suddenly he saw his teeth starts to sharpen into canine. "What's happening to me?" Naruto thought with a frightful thought.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Kyuubi Boy

_**Chapter 2: Kyuubi Boy**_

_**In the morning Naruto was laying in bed fast asleep. He was trying to get up but he was to exhausted to get up and out of his bed. Then when he finally got up he took opened his eyes but this time he could see a lot clearer and brighter so he just ignored it and went into the shower. When he stepped out of the shower he got his tooth brush and brushed his teeth.**_

_**But as soon as he knew he saw there was something different about him his teeth were shaped of canine and his eyes was blood red with sharp like pupils and his hair was blazing red. "That night it was all real, I can't let them see me like this." **_

_**Naruto said. So he found his sunglasses and a snow hat covering all of his hair and went out of the door and went to get ramen. "Hey, Iruka." Naruto said. Then when Iruka turned to see Naruto he noticed his sunglasses and snow hat. **_

"_**What's with the new style?" Iruka question to Naruto. Then Naruto starts to sweat and his heart was pounding he knew if he saw what happened to him he might not serve him anymore ramen.**_

"_**Um…I was trying something new ya that's right something new." Naruto said nervously. Then Iruka noticed his teeth they were raiser sharp like a dogs. **_

"_**What's with your teeth their really sharp and pointy, Naruto, are you hiding something?" Iruka said making Naruto sweat even more. Then Naruto starts clenching his teeth thinking of what to do. "Naruto come on tell me what are you hiding!" Iruka said. Then Iruka reached out and pulled of the glasses and his eyes were blood red. "Naruto what happened to you?" Iruka said in fear. Then Naruto pulled off the hat and showed his red hair. **_

"_**I don't know I woke up like this I don't know what happened to me?" Naruto said. **_

"_**Ok follow me!" Iruka said to Naruto. So Naruto and Iruka went to Tsunade for help. But when they got there Tsunade was too busy yelling at someone. "Oh this is a bad time for to do this isn't it Tsunade." Iruka told to Tsunade. Then Tsunade suddenly stopped yelling and noticed Naruto's hair and eyes. **_

"_**Naruto, what happened to you?"Tsunade said. Naruto was looking at Tsunade with a worry face and didn't speak so Iruka went up to Tsunade.**_

"_**Tsunade it's the demon." Iruka said to Tsunade. Then Naruto looked at Iruka with a scared face with the thought of a demon. **_

"_**Iruka shh…he can't know yet why are you saying that in front of him." Tsunade said at Iruka. Then Iruka looked at her with a serious face. Then Naruto looked at both of them and wondered what there talking about.**_

"_**He already knows he had it in his dream of the fox getting him, now, I don't know what's happening to him but it seems he's turning into the fox or somewhat similar to it." Iruka said. Then everything went quiet and Tsunade was stunned at what Iruka said about Naruto turning into the fox. **_

"_**This can't be right thou if it was his hair wouldn't change color he would have the foxes chakra spreading over his body he looks more animal than demon." Tsunade explained to Iruka. Then Naruto walked up to Tsunade wanting to know what they are talking about.**_

"_**Wait you know the fox in my dream, and, what are you talking about it being a demon?" Naruto questioned to Tsunade. Then Tsunade walked up and gave Naruto a book. "What's this?" Then he looked at the title and got frightened from what it said. "The Kyuubi Legends!" Naruto said. Then Tsunade nodded her head.**_

"_**Yes the fox you have seen in that dream was the nine tailed fox called Kyuubi, a few years ago it attacked this very village until the fourth hokage sealed it in a baby, and that baby, that baby is you Naruto." Tsunade said. Then Naruto dropped the book on the floor and looked at his hands. **_

"_**So the eyes, hair, teeth, all from the…." Naruto said with his blood red eyes looking at his hands and starts clenching his canine teeth together. "Are all from that stupid fox!" Naruto said. Then Iruka felt terrible for Naruto and hold his arm. "Thanks Iruka you're the best." Then Iruka got a smile on his face.**_

"_**Well Naruto whatever it is I don't think you should go training with Kakashi and team 7 for a while." Tsunade said. Then Naruto opened his eyes really wide and looked at Tsunade with shock.**_

"_**But why?" Naruto said to Tsunade. Then Tsunade leaned to Naruto and had a serious face on her.**_

"_**It's a really good reason first you can't go looking like that and two you may lose control over the Kyuubi so there." Tsunade said with a loud voice. Naruto there was holding his ears from Tsunade's loud voice.**_

"_**Why do you haft to be so loud!" Naruto whines at Tsunade. **_

"_**Tsunade please tone your voice down if he is changing into the fox then he hears a hundred times better than before you could bust the boys ears." Iruka told to Tsunade. With that Tsunade toned her voice down. "Okay Tsunade if Naruto starts to act a bit devilish then we won't let him train but till then he can train okay."**_

"_**Well if you're sure than yes he will continue training but try not being all evil okay." Tsunade warned Naruto. Then Naruto narrowed his blood red eyes at Tsunade.**_

"_**Okay but Tsunade you're over reacting okay." Naruto said. After Naruto and Iruka left Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura looking for him. "Oh shit!" Naruto said with his eyes widened in fear.**_

"_**What is it Naruto?" Iruka questioned to Naruto. Then Naruto hides behind Iruka.**_

"_**It's my team there looking for me they can't see me like this!" Naruto said in fear. Iruka thou couldn't see them so he couldn't hide him. Then suddenly he suddenly saw Sakura charging at him and moved out of the way letting Sakura hit Naruto in the stomach making him flying at the hokage's building. "Uh not again." Naruto said in pain. Then Sakura noticed his hair and eyes.**_

"_**What's wrong with your eyes Naruto and what happened to your hair?" Sakura in a gasp. Then Sasuke came up to Sakura. **_

"_**Really Sakura you don't always need to be so mad at him just being late and punching him like that!" Sasuke said. Then he noticed what Sakura was looking at. "Naruto what happened to you?" Sasuke said. Then when Naruto got his balance he stood up shaking his head and looked at both of them. **_

"_**Um… nothing I had a laser surgery and I die my hair that's all." Naruto lied. Then Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and felt his hair and it didn't looked die at all it look pretty real. **_

"_**Are you sure you're going to lie about this its real to me." Sasuke said. Then Naruto starts to show his canine teeth and was about to punch him until Iruka caught it. "Iruka what are you doing here?" Then Iruka looked at him. **_

"_**I just was with Naruto now I'll be going now bye." Iruka told them. Then Iruka walked off leaving Naruto alone with the team. Then Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's red eyes. **_

"_**What's your deal what are you hiding?" Sasuke said. Then Naruto starts to sweat. "Oh well if you're not going to tell us then we will force you in training with Kakashi." Sasuke said. Soon as Sasuke walked off Sakura grabbed his arm.**_

"_**Are you sure you want to force him to I mean look at him I nearly broke a bone off this guy punching him into the wall?" Sakura said to Sasuke. Sasuke starts to smile and whispers into her ear.**_

"_**Don't worry Sakura I'll use my technique like I did with Kakashi he won't see it coming." Sasuke whispers. But even thou he whispered it Naruto still heard it.**_

"_**Ha I heard that!" Naruto said. Then Sasuke and Sakura suddenly looked at Naruto with surprise.**_

"_**No way then what did I told to Sakura?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto walks over to Sasuke and whispers in his ear saying.**_

"_**You are going to use that technique that you used on Kakashi weren't you?" Then Naruto backed away and Sasuke was in shock from what he heard how in the bloody mind did he heard him from that far away. "Oh well lets go." Naruto smirked back at them. When they reach the training area Kakashi was waiting for them on top of a tree. **_

"_**Oh it seems your all here now let's get….what?"Kakashi said so suddenly. "Na..Naruto what happened to you?" Kakashi said. **_

"_**Um come down here!" Naruto said. Then Kakashi came down and went to Naruto. "Come closer!" Naruto said. **_

"_**Ok so tell me why do you look like that?" Kakashi said to Naruto. **_

"_**Ok this is why it's the Kyuubi he changed my looks don't worry the Tsunade still agree I can train." Naruto whispered to Kakashi.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Dark Side

_**Back at this series of Naruto Satsuriku and I finally for once got a review but for some reason it said COLOR ASPARAGAS! What does that mean really oh well let's start the fanfic**_

_**Chapter 3: Naruto's Dark Side**_

_**Kakashi was shocked at what Naruto said to him so he backed up a bit and looked at his blazing red hair and blood red eyes. "Are you sure?" Kakashi warned Naruto. Then he shakes his head. **_

"_**Yes that what Tsunade said so come on I'm ready!" Naruto said excitedly. But Kakashi was still not sure about this I mean he looks like a dam Kyuubi for crying out loud but Kakashi still except him with the training.**_

"_**Okay team today we are going to practice with our power so who is the last one standing will be awarded so…..start!" Kakashi yells. Without warning Sasuke starts to charge at Naruto with a chidori. But Naruto dodge his attack and used a shadow clone and the two Naruto's went to Sasuke and Sakura. At where Sakura is with one of the Naruto's she's trying to throw kunies at him but each time he dodges and Naruto jumped up and punched her in the face.**_

"_**How do you like getting punched in the face?" Naruto yells in fury. But before he could move she quickly grab his arm and trapped him with her and she pulled back her other arm and punched him so hard he flew through the sky and smacked into a few trees and he suddenly vanishes in smoke. She suddenly knew the real Naruto was the one that was fighting with Sasuke. To Sasuke's side he was actually having difficulty trying to get Naruto down he had no clue he was this good. Then when Sasuke tries to land a kick Naruto ducked under it and grabbed his leg and twists it making Sasuke land on the ground. "Want to give up yet, Sasuke?" Naruto said. Then Sasuke starts to get angry and used his hands.**_

"_**Fire ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells. Then suddenly he blew a huge ball of fire and it slides Naruto across the land till he hit a wall. When Sasuke finally got his balance he prepared himself for his final attack on Naruto. While Naruto tried to move Sasuke was charging at him with a chidori. Naruto tries quickly to get up and summons a shadow clone and tries to do a rasengan. Sasuke was just a few feet away from Naruto and he still didn't finish the rasengan. So he ignored the risks and ran at Sasuke with the rasengan. When they collided it made a huge explosion sending Naruto backwards and lands in the river. In the river Naruto was underwater knotted out from the collision. Sasuke thou who was out of the water wondered why he didn't rise out of the water yet and he knew something was wrong and ran to the river. While in the water Naruto heard a voice in his head. **_

"_**Naruto…." The voice said. Then Naruto starts to open his eyes. "Naruto…." The voice said louder. Suddenly his eyes start to glow. From out of the water Sasuke look around the river for signs of Naruto. But suddenly the water starts to bubble and boil. With his wide open and his heart racing he stumbles back away from the water. While in the water Naruto had hot boiling water around his body. Kakashi was scared at what he saw and was worried about Sasuke. **_

"_**Sasuke!" Kakashi yells for him. Then when he turns to Kakashi Naruto raised his hand from the water and slowly got up out of the water. "Sasuke watch out!" Kakashi yells. Then when he turned Naruto was right in front of him with an evil fox like smile and with glowing red eyes. **_

"_**Na…Naruto!" Sasuke says. Then suddenly Naruto starts grabbing him on the throat and raising him off the ground. **_

"_**Naruto stop it!" Kakashi screams. Suddenly Naruto's eyes slowly stop glowing and he slowly had his fingers slipped past Sasukes throat and collapses. Everyone was in startled at what just happened and Sasuke had his eyes wide open at how terrifying Naruto looked. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Sasukes Wrath

Back with more Naruto Satsuriku sorry that last chapter was well short but I couldn't continue because my computer was being a slow piece of junk but I want to tell all of you something I need a picture of Kiumi Uchiha with her demon Gobi five tailed wolf who ever does the best can make their own character for the series and have their name somewhere in the beginning of the story so let's continue with more Naruto Satsuriku.

Chapter 4 Sasuke's Wrath

Laying flat in a bed he starts to open his eyes and the first thing he see's is Sasuke. He didn't look so happy at all he was more mad than usual.

"Naruto! What's your problem you snot nosed maniac!" Sasuke yells. Suddenly Sasuke launches his arm at Naruto's neck making Naruto unable to breathe .Naruto was grabbing onto his hands trying to budge them to get some air through his lungs. He felt light headed his heart slowly stopping.

So Naruto launches his leg at Sasuke and Sasuke felled to the ground and Naruto starts to run out of the room. "Come back here!" Then he starts chasing Naruto down the hall. Sasuke starts to charge through people trying to get to Naruto but then Naruto saw the nearest window and jumps out of it and Sasuke follows.

When Naruto looked behind him he sees Sasuke still on his tail so he ran into a crowd. While in the crowd Sasuke couldn't see Naruto anywhere so he went above onto some houses and looks until he finally sees Naruto rushing through the crowd. From the roof Sasuke jumps high in the sky and jumps ahead of Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said with his red eyes wide open. So he summons shadow clones and spreads around the market.

"Oh you think you can hide from me, Naruto!" Sasuke yells in anger. Then his eyes turn red and he spots the real Naruto making a run for it on his left side. He quickly acted and charged at Naruto with full force.

"Oh man what did I get myself into?" Naruto said to himself gasping for air. Naruto starts to slow down he couldn't handle running but he couldn't stop or he might get killed from Sasuke. Just then Naruto sees Kakashi and runs to him. "Kakashi hide me!" Naruto screams to Kakashi.

"Why?" Kakashi wondered. Then behind Naruto comes Sasuke still in a pissed off mood. "Woah Sasuke what are you doing?" He wonders. Sasuke starts to have an angry face.

"Kakashi, you know what he did, he tried to kill me you seen it!" Sasuke said. Kakashi starts nodding his head and told him what happened.

"If you want to know what happened is that it was Kyuubi a demon that been living inside him for ten years." Kakashi explained to Sasuke. He was stunned how could that kid have such power in him.

Ok I am extremely sorry this chapter is a bit well short but I need to check if this can even be uploaded because something is wrong with my computer


	5. Chapter 5 Bloodlust

_**Back with Naruto Satsuriku it's been a long time but I'm back so let's start this**_

_**Chapter 5: Bloodlust**_

"_**What are you talking about Kakashi him Kyuubi, your joking?" Sasuke complain. **_

"_**Sasuke, I'm not joking you can't tell anyone else okay Sasuke." Kakashi said to Sasuke. He starts to peak behind Kakashi looking at Naruto and starts to grin. **_

"_**Oh well I guess, but Naruto if you do that again, I will, kill you." Sasuke warned Naruto before leaving. When he left Naruto was a bit scared at what he said and told to Kakashi.**_

"_**Kakashi what did he mean if I do that again what did I do?" Naruto questions to Kakashi. Then Kakashi bends down to Naruto and explains the drowning in the lake and the Kyuubi and the suffering Sasuke pulled from the Kyuubi's graft. "I did what but I never did that." Naruto said still a bit scared.**_

"_**I know you didn't when you were knocked out in that lake the Kyuubi saved you." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto suddenly looked up at Kakashi.**_

"_**Why would it save me?" Naruto questioned.**_

"_**Because the demon within you can't survive on its own if you die he dies with you." Kakashi said. Naruto starts to get a spine chilling sensation but shakes it off and notices its getting dark.**_

"_**Oh Kakashi I better go it's getting late so bye."Naruto said still trying to shake it off. When he finally got home he dressed in his pajamas and went to bed. Later that night around midnight Naruto's body suddenly felt burning and red chakra starts appearing. **_

_**He opens his eyes and notices what's happening. Suddenly he felt a quick shift in his body so he fell on the floor trying to handle the pressure. Bones in his body starts to shift and stretch and strengthen. His jaw lengthens into a snout. His ears start to lengthen into long pointy ears.**_

_**His pajamas start to rip from his body size. His hands suddenly grew claws at the end of the finger tips. Then nine tails shot right out of him ripping right through the pajamas. He grew red fur and his canine teeth starts growing double their size.**_

_**Then he led out a bloody howl and jumps out of the window. When he was outside he had no control he was no longer himself he was the fox of the night. The next morning Naruto opens up his eyes and finds himself in the woods with blood all over his body and with nothing on. **_

"_**What the hell was I doing?" Naruto said to himself. He soon finds the way out of the woods right by his house and quickly runs into it and take a shower. "Where did all this blood come from?"Naruto questioned. When he finally was done he went outside and sees the morning newspaper by his front door. "What's this?" He sees the front of the newspaper labeling "The Bloodlust Beast" and he sees a picture of a black figure with nine tails. "Is that…Kyuubi!?" Naruto said with a panic. "Then that explains the blood the beast it's me!" So he went outside and ignore what he just saw on the newspaper and went for some ramen. But when he got there he couldn't help himself he eats over twenty bowls. **_

"_**Wow Naruto you're really hungry." Iruka said to Naruto.**_

"_**I guess so I just am really hungry today." Naruto said. **_

_**Okay that it for today sorry this one is short I ran out of things to right so if you guys like this chapter and got questions review me so BioVenom here and out.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Evil Naruto

_Hello testing...testing one two one two..._

_Hello everyone long time no see how were you (grasshopper chirping) ok I was great so here is some more Naruto Satsuriku yes Satsuriku I finally am going to start the next chapter (Applause) So here is the chapter_

_Naruto Satsuriku_

_BioVenom_

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

_After getting ramen Naruto decided to go through the market hoping not to run into Sasuke again. But then when he looks around everyone frozed and looks at Naruto petrified. *Why are they just staring at me like that is it something I did? Oh ya its the new Kyuubi look* Then he stopped and sees a mask. *That mask looks familiar where'd I seen it* Suddenly without warning the man that owned the mask threwed it at Naruto making him fly backwards from the impact._

_"Get out your kind is not allowed!" The man yelled. Naruto then narrowed his demon like eyes at the man and clenched his teeth together showing everyone his very sharp canine teeth. _

_"Why don't you get out!" Naruto said in a evil voice. He then slowly gets up and starts to growl. "You got three seconds so I sudjest you move before I force you too." Naruto said to the man. Then quickly everyone starts backing away from Naruto and the man then starts to panic and run. Everyone then was in complete silence seeing the new evilish Naruto. He bends down at the mask. *This looks like...* Suddenly he starts to growl again and looks at everyone making them run. *Kyuubi...* So then Naruto continues walking until he sees Sasuke and Sakura getting new weapons. Sasuke then turns around and noticed todays newspaper and reads the front. *Shit he's going to know* Naruto thought with his eyes opened really wide. Suddenly Sasuke notices Naruto and runs straight at him. *HE KNOWS* _

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yells. Naruto quickly jumps up avoiding Sasuke. "Naruto what did you do!" Sasuke yells looking at Naruto on the roof of a building. _

_"Nothing it wasn't me!" Naruto yells back at Sasuke. _

_"Of course you did I sawn the whole thing yesterday night why were you the fox!?" Sasuke yells getting everyones attention. Naruto then jumps down right in front of Sasuke and looks at him. "Yes I did sawn it why were you the fox that night and jumped out of the window." _

_"Where were you when that happened?" Naruto questioned._

_"Hmph if you want to know I was walking by your house after getting some new supplies until I heard you screaming so I hidden my self in some trees until then I heard ripping and terring and I sawn a nine tailed fox jumping out of your window and I knewed that was you from what Kakashi explained earlier."Sasuke explained to Naruto. Naruto then suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Naruto are you alright!?" Narutos vision went all black and he starts hearing a evil laughter and a fox like figure appears in front of him._

_"Naruto...kill..." The fox said in a haunting voice. Then the fox opened his eyes. "Kill...Sasuke..." Then Narutos vision went black again and when his vision was seable again he found himself on Sasuke (Imagine Kibas all four jutsu). Sasuke had blood coming out of his mouth and scratches all over his body._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto yells getting back up on two feet. "Are you alright!?" Naruto then heard a shriek and turned and it was Sakura. *Oh I'm so dead* "Sakura chan it isn't what it looks like!" _


	7. Chapter 7 Night of the Fox

Back with more Satsuriku so here it is

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Night of the Fox

Sakura trembled at the sight of Sasuke he had blood all over him from his scratches. "Sa...Sasuke." She said. Then she noticed Naruto having blood on his fingers. Tears starts to shed from her tears and then looks back at Sasuke. "How could you Naruto...?" Then without them noticing AMBU starts to sneak up to them.

"I'm so sorry it wasn't me I blacked out and when I woke up Sasuke was like this I..."  
"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly without warning a smoke bomb hit where they were standing and when it cleared Naruto was gone and so was Sasuke. "What just happened?" She said stunned and confused. At the Hokage Tower Naruto was takened by the AMBU into a wierd room.

"Rr! What are you doing let me go what is this?" Naruto questioned struggling from the AMBUs grip. Then the AMBU let go of Naruto into a chair and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?" Then the Hokage went in. "Tsunade what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but we have no choice it seems your losing control of the Kyuubi so we will have no choice but to peform a seal for it tonight." Tsunade explained.

"Tonight why tonight!?" Naruto said wondering. "And what do you mean seal..."

"It the only choice we got left Naruto if we do this you won't have these problems anymore so..." She tries to say before Naruto interupts.

"And what about Sasuke is he going to be all right?" Naruto continues questioning to Tsunade.

"He will be alright the AMBU sawn the whole thing don't worry." Tsunade said to Naruto before leaving.

*Why why did the demon had to do this to my life* Naruto thought putting his head in his arms. That evening the AMBU went back into the room with some scrolls.

"Naruto it's almost time to do the seal." One of the AMBU said to him. He then starts to growl at the AMBU.

"I know you don't need to remind me!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly Naruto felt the burning again like the other night. He then starts to growl from the burning making all the AMBU turned. *Not again no*

"Naruto are you alright?" The second AMBU questioned. Naruto feld out of his seat making all the AMBU run closer to him. They suddenly starts stepping back when they see Narutos canines growing bigger. He then starts to get up on all fours and his hind legs were growing longer and his chest was growing twice its size. "What is this!" The first AMBU said terrified. Narutos ears then starts growing very long and he then starts growing a snout. Then Naruto lets out a unhuman roar and hits the ground with his hand causing a hole beneath. His hands and feet grew long black claws and then his body starts growing three times it size causing his cloths to rip. Then with out warning all nine tails sprouted out of his body and he then starts growing red fur. "ITS THE DEMON SEAL IT NOW!" The second AMBU said. The Kyuubi like creature suddenly roared and knocks down all of the AMBU and starts ripping their flesh limb by limp with his claws.

End of chapter review on how you like it and no I didn't copied anything this one doesn't turn on full moon it turns into it every night so BioVenom out


	8. Chapter 8 Sasuke's Recovery

**I'm back to Naruto Satsuriku and sometime this week I'm going to try to add chapters to the other stories**

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Chapter 8 Sasuke's Recovery

The next morning Naruto had woken up relising that he was on the floor in his ripped cloths by some dead AMBU's so he slowly got up and started to here footsteps coming from the doors. "Shit!" Naruto mumbled to himself. The door then slowly opened and Naruto eyes widened with disbelief. "Sasuke your alive!" Naruto said very happy.

"Yeah dweeb of course I'm alive did you actually thought I was dead?" Sasuke said.

"Of course I did when I got myself together you were all scratched up and bloody." Naruto said complaining.

"Well whatever but the hokage wants you." Sasuke mentioned.

"The old lady why?" Naruto questioned.

"Just come!" Sasuke said making Naruto follow. When they finally got to the hokages office AMBUs were around her. "I got him." Sasuke said.

"Good now Naruto I want to show you something see this?" Tsunade said showing him a little paper seal. Naruto then got closer to Tsunade with the paper. "This is the solution of your problem the AMBU's and I were designing a paper seal that only works for you if you use these they can keep the Kyuubi sealed in even at night and how to do that is to tuck it under your shirt close to your seal." Tsunade explained.

"Wait so if I use these every night I can finally go back home with relief and not hurt anyone anymore." Naruto said very happily.

"Well that's right now take these and don't forget to put these on every night okay Naruto?" Tsunade questioned.

"I won't." Naruto answered back. Then they were both were going out of the hokage tower and then went for ramen.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Iruka said holding up two ramens and placing them by us,

"Yeah I am now I just got these seals that will help me keep it inside every night." Naruto said very happily.

"Really that's amazing." Iruka said in a very happy mood.

"Yeah I know right!" Naruto said.

"Will you too shut up it's not that important." Sasuke said.

"Well of course it is without these seals Naruto would always go on a rampage at night and kill a lot of people." Iruka said.

"Well still why are you still talking about that in the opening with everyone around?" Sasuke said.

"Oh man I didn't relised." Iruka said. "Well whatever oh and did Naruto heard about the Chunnin Exams yet?" Iruka mentioned.

"Chunnin Exams wait when is it?" Naruto said wanting to know.

"In about a week or so did you train for it?" Iruka questioned.

"No I was having the Kyuubi problem I forgot all about it." Naruto said.

"Man well you should get ready then where's your teacher Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

"How should I know?" Naruto answered back.

Somewhere away from Naruto and Sasuke Kakashi was on his bed reading a pervert book and giggling and blushing to himself. (LOL I had to he sounds like that to me hahaha)

"Well I was just saying Kakashi should teach you something very useful for the exams next week or else you may not pass this year." Iruka said.

"Don't worry I won't I promise you." Naruto said.

"Whatever you say red head." Sasuke mumbled getting him angry.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said very aggravated.

"Sorry it's just it's too funny for you to win so easily at the exams." Sasuke said.

"It can't be that hard can it?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmph well if you knew you wouldn't wanted to be in it." Sasuke said trying to make him scared.

**That's all for this chapter remember to visit my facebook page Biovenom's Fanfiction for pics of all the characters and sneak peeks on the next chapters and like this is Biovenom here and out**


	9. Chapter 9 Sasukes Demon Marks

Chapter 9 Sasukes Demon Mark

Naruto then glanced back at Sasuke with anger. "What do you mean about that?!" Naruto yelled in complaint.

"Well then I guess you haft to wait and find out for yourself then." Sasuke said. Naruto then starts to growl deeply at Sasuke and ignores Iruka's ramen.

"Hey guys come on calm down now don't let your ramen go to waste." Iruka said pushing the ramen closer. Naruto then looked at the ramen and grabbed the chopsticks and look back at Sasuke and eats his ramen making Sasuke grabbing his ramen. "See now you two eat and try to cool down." Iruka said.

"Alright Iruka." Naruto said looking at him.

"Well good luck dweeb." Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yells snapping his chopsticks in half and then gets up and runs back to his home.

"What's with him?" Sasuke said. "Um..Iruka I better get back home now it's getting late." So then Sasuke left and while where Naruto was he was in his room thinking about the exams and while he was he looked at the seals that the hokage gave him.

"So these will actually help me." Naruto mumbled. He then took one of them and put it against his chest and he suddenly felt strong surge of pain coursing through his body and collapsed on the ground. Back at Sasukes house he was in the shower and when he went out of it and was drying out his hair he unwrapped his bandages around his arms and when he was about to replace them he notice strange black markings on them and a strange voice came into his mind.

"**HELLO UCHIHA." **The voice calls.

"Who are you where are you?" Sasuke said looking around the room making the voice laugh.

"**TRUST ME UCHIHA YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME BY JUST LOOKING AROUND.**" The voice said.

"What do you mean who are you?" Sasuke questions.

"**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW I AM A CREATION FROM THE NINE TAILS CHAKRA." **The demonic voice said.

"What do you mean a creation?" Sasuke questioned.

"**WELL AFTER THE KYUUBI ATTACKED YOU SOME OF THE CHAKRA WENT INTO YOU AND IT CREATED ME CALL ME BIUKU." **Biuku said.

"Well get me straight your like another fox demon right?" Sasuke questioned.

"**NO NOT EXACKLY SINCE I AM MADE OUT OF KYUUBI'S CHAKRA I CAN TAKE ON ANY FORM AND A FOX IS NOT MY FORM I WILL TAKE." **Biuku said.

"Then what form will you take then?" Sasuke questioned.

"**A WOLF."** Biuku said.


	10. Chapter 10 Biuku and Sasuke

Chapter 10

In the next day Naruto finds himself on the floor and struggles to get up. "God these things really do work maybe a bit too much…" Naruto mumbles. He then looks at himself. "Atleast this time I got cloths." He then went into the bathroom and when he was brushing his teeth he noticed he was still the same red headed and demon red eyes with canine teeth. *The bad thing is about this is that my looks didn't change back to what was before…man the villagers are still going to freak* He then changed his clothes and when he was going outside everyone just looked at him. *fuck…not this again* But instead of not talking not talking to him they all smiled at him. *What the…* He then starts walking past all of them and went to the ramen shop. "Hey Iruka do you know what's going on around here everyone is smiling at me?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh that remember since Tsunade finally got the demon sealed in you know one is going to be scared of you anymore but some of them thou still fear you sadly." Iruka said.

"How'd you know that?" Naruto questioned. Iruka then pointed behind Naruto making Naruto look and he sees two people whispering to each other and making angry faces at Naruto. "Grrr…." Naruto growls deeply and quietly.

"Hey Naruto don't lose your temper to them don't worry they'll trust you soon enough." Iruka said with a smile.

"Okay if you think so." Naruto agrees. Back where Sasuke is in his bed looking upward he starts hearing the demon in his head again.

"**Good morning Uchiha…" **Biuku said politely.

"What do you want now Biuku?" Sasuke mumbles with a sigh.

"**Nothing much I just wanted to check on you that's all." **Biuku said.

"Really I didn't relised demons cared about their hosts." Sasuke said.

"**Who said I care about you?" **Biuku said in a snarl.

"Hmph well one thing you said you wanted to check on me and two you won't stop talking dog breathe." Sasuke mumbled. Suddenly after Sasuke said that everything turned black and a red wolf with black markings with nine tails shown and growls at Sasuke.

"**Did you just harass me?!" **Biuku growls.

"Yes so what?" Sasuke said. Red like chakra then starts flowing around both of them and in seconds Biuku launched his hand at Sasuke grabbing him and starts crushing him.

"**Do you want to change your mind about that Uchiha?" **Biuku growls with anger. Biuku then tightens his grip around Sasuke. **"Well do you?...UCHIHA!" **Biuku yells.

"If…I do will you let me go?" Sasuke struggled to say from being suffocated by his grip.

"**Yes…" **Biuku said.

"Okay…I didn't ment it now let me go!" Sasuke said. Suddenly everything starts to lighten up and the wolf like demon disappears making Sasuke fall to the floor and starts gasping for air.

"**Now come on its time to go." **Biuku said making Sasuke get up.

"Whatever you say….Biuku…" Sasuke mumbles getting dressed and heading out the door.


End file.
